LoveWrecked
by LiveLaughLoveTogether13
Summary: Nineteen year old, Annabeth Chase just really wanted to get to Greece. She never imagined the ship she was on would crash, or the fact that she somehow ended up being shipwrecked with her childhood enemy, Percy Jackson, who she hadn't seen in ten years. One thing's for sure, life just got a lot more interesting when you're stranded on an island with your worst enemy. AH/AU


**Hey! A new story, I know I should be updating **_**Cell Phone Swap**_**, but I couldn't resist. I honestly think I will love writing this story, and I hope you like it! :D **

_Lovewrecked _

_Prologue_

"_Hey Annie! What're you doing here?" Percy said, raising an eyebrow at Annabeth who was sitting on the swing set at the park. A large, thick book was perched on her lap, and she was flicking through the pages at a rapid pace until Percy walked up to her. For as long as Annabeth had known Percy, they had despised each other, and Percy only talked to her to get her riled up. After all, who wanted to talk to the freak that had no friends and read books all the time? _

"_Oh, I'm just leaving," Annabeth said, getting up and picking up the book she was reading. She grabbed her book bag, and at the tender age of nine, she had already read most classics that adults wouldn't even come across until their first year of college. _

"_Come on Annie, why don't you stay?" Percy said, sitting next to her on the swing set and staring at her mockingly. She glared at him, before replying. _

"_My name is Annabeth, not Annie, not Beth, just Annabeth," She said, glaring at Percy, who smirked in reply. For a ten-year old, he was way too cocky for his own good. _

"_Oh, but Annabeth is so long, beside you still didn't answer my question," Percy pointed out, smirking when he watched Annabeth's face fall. Although most people thought that Percy wasn't that smart, Annabeth knew better than that. She knew that while Percy wasn't book smart, he certainly was street-smart, and would fare better in action as opposed to Annabeth who only knew what to do if she read it before hand._

"_Well, I don't want to be near someone like you, beside I hate Seaweed Brains," Annabeth said, sticking her nose up. Percy sneered at her, his nose scrunching up in distaste. _

"_Well I don't like Wise Girls either," He said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, before placing the book bag firmly on her shoulder, and walking away. _

"_See you around Wise Girl!" Percy yelled, before pulling his feet back and pushing his momentum forward so that the swing could pull him back and forwards. _

_Although, what the two childhood enemies didn't know, was that the next day, Annabeth's family would move from busy New York City to sunny San Francisco. After a few years they gradually started to forget about each other, and Percy grew out of his cocky stage and was known as a sweet guy, and everyone he met agreed that he was loyal to a fault. While back in San Francisco, Annabeth grew out of her shy exterior and befriended the spunky Thalia Grace and the tomboyish Piper Mclean. _

_If it was up to them, they would have been perfectly happy never seeing each other again. But fate has a wicked sense of humour, don't you think? _

"Annabeth, come on, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Piper yelled, grinning cheekily at her best friend. Annabeth glared at her, before huffing and sitting firmly in her sea-cabin. They were aboard the _Princess Andromeda _and Annabeth refused to leave her cabin, scared out of her wits.

"I agree with Annie. Why did I agree to come on this boat?" Thalia said, pulling her knees up and resting her head on top of it, rocking back and forth slightly. Thalia had never liked boats, or tunnels or aeroplanes, which was slightly ironic, to the fact that her father had a branch of private jets.

"Come on guys, The Princess Andromeda is the most well travelled ship in the world, it's not going to crash," Piper reasoned and Annabeth looked at her with wide eyes, before slapping Piper behind the head.

"Yeah, well the Titanic was a well travelled ship, and what happened to that? It hit an iceberg and crashed!" Annabeth said, starting to hyperventilate.

"You guys need to chill, come one, please! They have a Juice bar on the Sky Deck!" Piper said pleading, and Annabeth shook her head firmly. Thalia sighed, before grabbing her iPod and headphones, standing next to Piper in her little black cover-up which hid her midnight blue swimsuit.

"It's eight o'clock guys, wouldn't it be closed?" She said, looking out at the night sky from their porthole. Thalia rolled her eyes, before responding.

"Come on Annie, let's get it over with," She said, and Annabeth groaned, before grabbing her large, _Pride and Prejudice _book, and glaring at Piper and Thalia, who just dragged her to the Sky Deck. It was a beautiful ship, and it wasn't that crowded as the ship was so huge.

On the Sky Deck, Annabeth sat at the Juice Bar, and watched as Piper and Thalia's brother, Jason, were obviously flirting like there was no tomorrow. Reyna was behind them, rolling her eyes, and holding her boyfriend's, Leo, hand.

Annabeth sighed, before taking her bookmark out, and beginning to read where she left off. Darcy had just met Elizabeth, and she couldn't help but fall in love with Darcy, even though he was egotistic and too proud for his own good. She loved the fact that Elizabeth would speak her mind to him, even though the time period they were in it was unrealistic. She was halfway through the book, when she felt a presence sitting next to her. Looking up, she saw as someone, who looked as if he was her age, sat down next to her, smiling softly.

"Hi," He said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, before looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hi," She repeated, placing a book marker into her tattered copy, and placing the book on the counter in front of her.

Annabeth took in the time to take the stranger in. He had dark midnight hair that hung over his eyes slightly, and a strong chiselled jaw-line with strong, sharp features. His eyes were a strange colour, they looked like blue from one angle, but at the next they looked like a dark green. In fact, Annabeth swore that they looked like a sea-green, which was strange considering the sea looked majority blue, like his eyes were swirling between the two colours in waves. But those eyes seemed so... _familiar. _A nagging feeling at the back of her mind told her to listen to this instinct, but the more logical told her that that was stupid. She had never met this person before.

_I so would have remembered..._ A part of her thought wistfully, and Annabeth tensed up slightly, although the guy didn't notice. Annabeth did not act like a girly-girl. She was far from it, she was a bookworm, and a warrior when it came to swordplay and fencing.

"So, what are you doing on board of the Princess?" Juice Boy, that's what Annabeth had nicknamed him until she got his name, asked, and Annabeth smirked slightly, before placing her book back on her lap.

"Oh, I'm going to Greece for my birthday," She said, albeit half-heartedly. She couldn't believe that in four weeks she would be twenty, it was weird, one minute she was a teenager, and then the next she wouldn't. She also couldn't believe that her friends had actually gotten her to go to her favourite place in the entire world. That obviously made the trip a bit more exciting for Annabeth.

"Cool, my birthday was a couple weeks ago, loved every second of it though," He winked at her, and Annabeth blushed, before she mentally scolded herself.

"So, what's your name-"Annabeth was about to ask, when she felt her centre gravity give way. She fell towards Juice Boy, and he caught her steadily, only for him to grip the counter of the juice bar tightly, as to not fall himself. They looked up, with him holding Annabeth's waist securely. It was only then that Annabeth realised what had caused her to collide with him.

"Oh gods, the ship... It's tilting!" She shrieked, especially when she saw that some of the sky deck's chairs were rolling across the deck towards the end, and flying off into the sea. They would be somewhere in the middle of the _Atlantic Ocean, _and it was already bloody freezing without the cold water for a midnight swim. Fear bubbled inside her, and she felt Juice Boy

"Attention passengers. Please make way towards the Safety Boats, grab essentials and make an orderly fashioned towards the Sky Deck where the Safety Boats are contained. Members of Crew are there to help everyone on the boats," A voice said over the tannoy.

Relief filled Annabeth, and Juice Boy helped her move towards the stairs were the cabins were located. People were already running out, pushing past them. Juice Boy was gripping Annabeth's hand tightly, and Annabeth was barging past people, using her thick book, which was coincidently a good weapon, to get past. It wasn't until they reached Annabeth's cabin that she saw Piper and Thalia, and let a breath she didn't realise she was holding, come out of her mouth.

"Gods Piper, I told you!" Annabeth said, pointing her finger at Piper. "It's the Titanic all over again!" Piper rolled her eyes, but fear was still present in them. Breathing in, Annabeth realised that she had to take the rains. Jason was behind them, whispering something to Thalia before she went towards their cabin.

"Okay, let's grab our some essentials and go!" She said, and Thalia nodded, before opening their cabin door.

"Pipes, be careful," Jason said quickly, and Piper nodded. In a swift movement, he kissed the top of her head, before going into his own cabin where Leo and Reyna were probably hyperventilating, or in Reyna's case, figuring out a plan of action. Leo would do all the hyperventilating by himself.

"Percy?!" Thalia asked, looking towards Juice Boy. He looked shocked at first, before pulling Thalia into an embrace.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" Juice Boy, Percy, asked.

"Well, me, Piper and Annie were going to Greece," She replied, and Percy mentally remembered the name Annie; he had met Piper before, and so the Bookworm girl must have been Annie.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the two of them, surprised that they were catching up right when they were in the middle of a sinking ship!

"Seriously, come on! The ship in sinking!" Annabeth said, pointing to the water that was rising every second. Percy realised this, before he ran to the cabin across them, to which coincidently happened to be his. Annabeth pulled the still stunned Thalia into the cabin, helping her back all the things she couldn't part with.

In Annabeth's carry on, which happened to be her large, shoulder bag, she had stuffed the first things that her hands could grab. Pieces of clothes and blankets, and her classic book collections, she would never let those sink. She grabbed her phone and it's charger as well, and looked and saw that Piper and Thalia were doing the same.

"How did you know Juice- erm...Percy?" Annabeth said, almost saying the nickname she gave him. Thalia looked at her a little weird, before she replied.

"He's my cousin, you know, I told you I've only got two, Nico and Percy. He lives in New York, while Nico lives in LA," Thalia explained, and Annabeth eyes widened a fraction, realising this was the infamous Percy she had heard about from Thalia so much.

A knock on the door snapped them back to where they were exactly. On a freaking sinking ship!

Piper squealed, as her light blue sneakers came into contact with the chilly water that was slowly eating up the soft carpet of the sea-cabin. They each shared a look, before opening the door revealing Jason and Percy, who seemed to be looking worried. Jason motioned that Reyna and Leo had already left, and that it was their turn now.

"Come on! Let's go," Jason said, grabbing Piper and Thalia's wrist. Percy was carrying a small backpack that had all the things he needed, and he helped Annabeth step over all the cabin furniture that had escaped from the cabins.

"Please may all passengers make their way to the Sky Deck," The voice of the tannoy said again, and Percy gripped Annabeth's upper arm again, steering her towards the over-crowded Sky Deck.

People were pushing and shoving to get to the front, and Annabeth screamed when she felt herself slip to the ground. Percy grabbed her waist, catching her again. It was that split second that made them realise how serious this matter was.

"W-where's Thalia?" She stuttered, as she was shoved again, by a couple who were holding two children, barely at the age of seven. They were shouting, trying to get some help. Annabeth felt her throat close up, as she looked for Piper and Thalia, her family.

"Thalia! Piper!" She screamed over the voices of others who were trying desperately to get to the boats.

"Annabeth!" Piper's voice carried towards her. She was near the front, next to Jason and Thalia. "Get a boat; we'll meet up with you later!" She yelled, and Annabeth nodded, before Percy grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the boats, pushing and shoving to get to the front.

That couple that had barged past them were being held back by other people who were pushing for the right to get to the boats. Their children were crying slightly, and the parents were consoling them, but fear was present in their eyes.

"Ma'am, it's your turn," One of the crewmen said, Ethan, she thought his name was. She nodded, before she gestured for him to come closer.

"You see that couple over there, they've got kids, and I think they should be a higher priority, don't you think?" She whispered to him, and Ethan nodded his head, before helping her onto one of the empty boats. Percy climbed in after her, handing her, her bag. She didn't even realise she had dropped it with all the chaos that had happened.

They were waiting for more people to fill into the boat, before a sinking feeling fell into Annabeth's stomach. This boat only held two seats, one on each side. How would they be able to get all the people into the boats, if there were only space for two people?

Then, she felt the world give way beneath her.

Squealing, she grabbed Percy's forearm, only realising that they were being lowered into the sea. Percy grabbed the two oars that were on the side, and as soon as the boat touched the water and released them, he began to stroke, with each push making their boat go faster and faster towards the other boats.

It was then that Annabeth saw what had caused the ship to start sinking. A huge chunk of the lower area, she thought that maybe it was the machinery room, and that had caused the ship to topple at the loss of some of its foundation. It looked like a warzone from where Annabeth could see, and she felt like something horrid was going to happen soon. Like something that would end up changing her life. Gulping, she forced her instincts aside, brushing them as paranoia.

And then she was proved wrong. She was proved that her instincts were right.

A huge wave was making its way towards them, and they were almost there next to the others. The moon was high in the sky right now, and Annabeth wanted to scream, shout until her throat went hoarse. Why did the moon have to steal our water now? Seriously, she was all for tidal power, but now? Of all times?

She barely realised that Percy had knocked her towards the bottom of the deck, as she felt the icy water crash over her. It felt like they were being dragged away, and she clamped her mouth shut, as Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her with a false sense of reassurance. She shivered when it was over, and peeled herself off from under Percy, who was covering her from most of the water. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, it looked like he was at home with the water.

"W-where are we?" She asked, as she helped Percy up so he could sit on the seat. The boat was half filled with water, and Percy pulled out an orange safety kit, which had all the essentials that would help them if they got lost from the ship, which they were.

"Well Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Percy mumbled to Annabeth, looking around at the deserted sea. There weren't any boats or lands that were around for miles.

"S-so we're lost?" Annabeth stuttered, shivering. Her white cover-up was soaking wet, and it revealed her misty grey bikini underneath. Percy was wearing a black t-shirt that was now tight, emphasising on his toned muscles underneath.

"Looks like we are, oh it's a flame fire! We can shoot this in the air and someone will see it and come and rescue us!" Percy yelled, picking up the orange gun, and putting his arms upwards, before pulling the trigger. Annabeth wedged her fingers between her ears, expecting to hear a shoot, but was met with water squirting out of it.

"Oh great," Annabeth muttered.

Percy growled, trying to rid of the water inside the one thing that could save them, but it was no use. It had become completely destroyed. In frustration, he threw it as far as he could, and huffed before looking in the Safety kit for anything that could help them with getting rid of the water that was dragging their boat down. There was a small bowl, and it helped Percy to get most of the water out, but in the end, it didn't do much good.

"Okay, we need to travel see if there's any passing lands or ships," He said, taking control. He handed Annabeth some binoculars, and she was about to look when she saw something that made her groan out load.

"Whoa, what is it?" Percy asked, grabbing the binoculars to see what Annabeth was groaning about.

"Shit," He swore, before grabbing all the needed essentials, and stuffing them under the seats of the boat.

He then grabbed Annabeth, just as another wave, bigger than the one that had made them come here, consumed them. He tucked her small frame into his, and she clamped her teeth shut, as she felt the Atlantic sea fall on top of them. Somewhere in between they were dragged away from each other, and Annabeth must have lost consciousness, because the last thing she saw was Percy's hand being ripped from her own.

*LW*

Annabeth groaned, feeling the baking sun on her back. Opening her eyes, she peeled her face off from the ground, sand sticking to her skin. Lifting her front body up, she looked around at her surroundings, wondering where she was. The island was beautiful. All surrounding them was a bank of sand, and the sea life was a glistening blue. From where the sand ended, there was a lush emerald forest, with palm trees with bananas and coconuts growing from different trees.

"What the Styx?" She swore, pulling herself up. Her muscles groaned in protest, telling her to lie back down. Ignoring the pain, a sense of fear gripped her.

_Juice Boy, Percy-, where was Percy? _The thought baffled her. He should be with her, but on the deserted island, she couldn't see anyone for miles. Dread filled inside her, and she bit her lip to escape the raging feeling of screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to hear her.

"Hey Annie?" a familiar voice said. Annabeth turned her head towards the forest, and saw a stumbling Percy walk out of the forest, drenched head from toe. Her mind brought back a memory she hadn't thought about in years.

_Hey Annie! _

Gods, how could she not know it was him?

"Annie, you alright?" He asked coming closer to her. He grabbed her arm softly, only for her to pull out of his grip. She turned on her heel so she was facing him and glared.

"Don't call me Annie!" She growled at him, turning swiftly towards the other ships,

"Whoa, well, what do I call you, Annabelle?" He asked, guessing. He honestly didn't know what her name was, it could have been Marianne, or Anna, but Annabelle seemed like it would have suited her, but then again, she looked tougher than an Annabelle. She stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"It's Annabeth, not Annie, not Beth, Annabeth," She said, and watched as Percy's eyes widened slightly, before a small smirk came onto his face.

"Well, Miss. Chase, I haven't seen you since you were nine, ten years really did you some good," Percy said, looking from Annabeth's feet to her head. Anger flared up in Annabeth, and in a swift movement, she flipped him her finger, and grabbed her shoulder bad and gripping the straps of it tightly before turning around and walking away from his smirking figure.

"The fates must really hate me if I wound up on a stranded island with my worst enemy," She mumbled under her breath, before storming as far away from him as she could get.


End file.
